Blister packages for containing three dimensional items are well known in the art. Blister packages typically comprise a plastic upper blister sheet for storing a product and a lower tearable-foil sheet for containing the product within the blister. Additionally, the lower tearable-foil sheet is torn to enable the product to be dispensed from the blister. The upper blister sheet and lower tearable-foil sheet may be hermetically sealed together to enclose various dosages of aspirin tablets, vitamin tablets, other medicaments, and the like. Traditional blister packages, however, have several drawbacks.
One drawback with traditional blister packages is that the package may contain a higher dosage than is required for a user and, therefore, the unused portion of the medicament or tablet may be discarded. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a package that enables a user to store a remaining portion of a tablet for later use.